The Deflowerer
by voluptas1
Summary: The Kurosaki family decided it was time to find Hisoka a suitor. AU MurHis, TsuHis. Please review No flames!


Disclaimer: Don't own YnM, never did, never will.

I'm still hard at work on Ardent, but the idea for this fic wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it down. There will be about 2-3 chapters to this story. Those who are enjoying Ardent, don't worry, that story is my precious baby and will come first.

Italicized dialogue means it was said in the past.

The Deflowerer

I remember the first time I met him. I was reading a book under my favorite weeping cherry tree, the only place beside my bedroom where I had no worry about my empathy being overloaded by other's emotions, when I was called into the house by my father. The first sight that greeted me was a tall man dressed head to toe in white, but what I found astonishing, was his platinum blond hair with a touch of silver, which covered his right eye. I was mesmerized.

"Hisoka," my father said, pulling me out of my trance. "This is Dr. Kazutaka Muraki."

"Hello, Hisoka," Muraki purred, extending his hand.

I solemnly shook his hand, noting how cool it was. "Hello, Doctor," I said politely. It was then that I noticed his eyes. One was silver; the other was made of glass. I fell into a trance, staring deep into those eyes. There was only one other whose eyes I fell deep into.

"Hisoka, don't stare! It's impolite," my father snapped at me.

I blinked out of my dazed state as my cheeks became flushed. It was so embarrassing to be caught staring. But Muraki simply laughed and said that he wasn't offended, instead he asked my father's permission to spend a little bit of time with me, to which my father agreed.

"Come along, Hisoka," Muraki said. "You were outside, correct? Let us take a stroll."

Of course, I went along, for this was nothing new. My father allowed the other men to spend some time with me, nothing happened, they just talked to me. My parents are trying to find a suitor to take care of me. This wasn't an uncommon practice; parents do this when they have a son that they don't know what to do with. I guess it's some kind of adoption. I have an older sister and brother, who are twins as well as my parents' heirs. However, I don't know them very well, they both got married when I was young and from what I understand they have children of their own. The Kurosaki estate and fortune will go to my siblings and their families, but I don't care. I have no desire to take on the role of the Kurosaki heir. Actually, I once did have a future in my family, but when my parents discovered my special ability, they scrapped those plans and set out to make me someone's inamorato. I don't know what that means and I tried to find out, but since it wasn't a Japanese word, I couldn't find anything on it.

Muraki and I walked around the Kurosaki estate until we reached the cherry tree that I'm so fond of. Muraki picked up the book that I had left there and took a look through it.

"Ah, _Ancient Philosophy, _what's a baby such as yourself, reading this?" Muraki asked with a smirk hovering over his lips.

Angrily, I snatched the book away. "I'm not a baby! I'm 16 years old." My cheeks burned in annoyance.

Muraki let out a peel of laughter. "Oh, but you are," he said, running his fingers through my hair. "You won't be for long though."

"What?" I began to ask but Muraki rested his index finger on my lips.

"I have to go now, but I will be seeing you soon," he said softly before he left me standing there in confusion.

It was then, when I realized that I didn't feel the man's emotions.

* * *

"So, I heard another suitor came to see you today," a voice said behind me. After Muraki left, I sat back down under the cherry tree and began reading. His "baby" remark still had me fuming.

I turned around and saw Asato Tsuzuki standing there with an expression on his face that I couldn't read. Tsuzuki has a habit of showing up on my parent's property whenever he felt like it. I first met him 3 years ago, when I was 13 and he was 23; I managed to escape my room without my parent's knowledge and wondered far into the vast Kurosaki land. I still remember the meeting vividly. I felt his emotions before I even saw his face; the emotions were full of pain and despair. A part of me wanted to shrink away, but another part wanted to see the soul that felt so conflicted, for it reminded me of mine. Tsuzuki was standing by a pond that was located close to the edge of my family's land. I don't think he realized at the time that he was on private property. At first, all I could see was his dark hair and rumpled trench coat, but I must have made some sort of sound because Tsuzuki turned around and looked a bit surprised to see me. We simply stared at each other and I found myself entranced by his strange colored eyes. I've never seen eyes as beautiful as his; such luscious amethyst eyes. I must have had said that aloud, since a smile tugged at his lips and he simply said,

_"You think so?"_

_"Yes, something that's different should be cherished,"_ I had recited boldly from a book I just finished reading. I don't know why I said that. My empathy told me that this man's sadness came from that he had purple eyes and something inside me wanted to comfort him. It must have worked, for the smile broke out into a grin and happiness tinged his sorrow.

_"My name's Tsuzuki. What's yours?"_

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice pulled me back to the present, the very same voice that entered into my life all those years ago and never left.

"Hmm," I murmured.

Tsuzuki huffed. "Well, that suitor must have left one heck of an impression on you." An unreadable expression flickered in his amethyst orbs.

I forgot to mention that Tsuzuki was also a complete idiot.

"No one left anything on me," I replied coolly.

Tsuzuki brightened. "There's the sharp tongue I've come to know and love!"

"Idiot!" I hissed, blushing madly. An unknown feeling had risen up inside of me. This emotion confused me to no end, especially since only Tsuzuki seemed to have that effect on me.

Tsuzuki laughed. "I take it that you didn't have any care for this one either?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. This one was different from the others."

"So, this one could be the one?" Tsuzuki asked causally, but his posture seemed to have gone rigid.

"If he is, then that's up to my parents, not me. You know I don't have a choice in the matter," I glared at Tsuzuki. Always his presence warms my body and soul, but he knew how to grate on my nerves. "I have to go."

"Don't be mad, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined.

I sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Tsuzuki." _I could never be mad at you._

Tsuzuki looked relieved. "See ya tomorrow then?"

I nodded and headed back to my house. Once I stepped through the door one of the maids told me in a breathless voice that my father wanted to see me in the living room. I nodded and said that I would go straight there. I saw my father standing by the fireplace while my mother sat on the sofa with a pleased look on her face. Both of their emotions were joyous. This surprised me, for I've never felt them feeling this way towards me.

"The maid said you wanted to speak to me?" I asked, trying not to let them know I could feel them.

"Yes," my father said. "I'll get straight to the point. Dr. Muraki asked to be your suitor and I have agreed. He's coming to visit you tomorrow night and I expect you to behave for him. The doctor offered a rather large sum of money for you, but you'll be staying here till you're 18, then you will go and live with him. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I bowed. I felt a simmer of excitement within me. It just occurred to me that I was finally free of my parents. Yes, now I belong to the doctor, but it couldn't be worse than living under my parents' rule. Maybe I could have my own life. I don't understand why I couldn't go live with him now, since he's adopting me. I asked my father this and he just snapped at me about not asking questions.

* * *

I woke up early the next day and went outside to find Tsuzuki. I wanted to talk to him about this arrangement. It didn't take long to find Tsuzuki; he was at the pond where I first met him.

"Tsuzuki."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning, Hisoka!"

"My parents decided on a suitor," I blurted out.

Tsuzuki looked surprised, his smile vanished. "What?"

"His name's Kazutaka Muraki. He's a doctor," I rushed this all in one breath.

"What?" Tsuzuki repeated.

"Dr. Muraki's going to be my suitor. He's visiting me tonight," I said to Tsuzuki, this time going a little slower.

"I see," Tsuzuki said softly.

"I can finally be free," I explained, not understanding why Tsuzuki was being so quiet.

"Having a suitor doesn't mean you're free, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said.

"Well, maybe not, but I have a better chance of doing what I want with my life--," I stopped when I realized that Tsuzuki was clutching his hands into a tight fist. "Tsuzuki, stop! You're hurting yourself!" I tried to pull his hands open.

"You really don't know, do you?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about?" I asked, frustrated.

"Do you know what a suitor is, Hisoka?"

"Yeah, they adopt boys," I began.

Tsuzuki gave out a small laugh. "Suitors don't adopt boys; they take them as their lovers."

I felt cold all the sudden. "What, no, they don't…"

"Yes, they do and they don't just take any boy, Hisoka. Suitors only pay for virgins. See, the word suitors is only a term used in polite society. In reality, suitors are called deflowerers. They're called that because they only take virgin boys," Tsuzuki explained sadly.

I shook my head in denial. This couldn't be true, but Tsuzuki wouldn't lie. He wouldn't be that cruel.

Tsuzuki continued. "You're going to be that man's inamorato. It's Italian for male lover," Tsuzuki became silent.

I glared at him and walked away. I had to get away. Tsuzuki made no sound or movement to stop me.

Breaking into a run, I ran to my house and burst in through the doors. My father looked at me angrily.

"Tell me, son, was there a particular reason why you came through the door like that?"

"Is that man paying you to have me in bed?" I squeaked out, ignoring my father's angry stare.

My father fixed a long, cool stare at me. "Of course, that's a privilege a suitor is entitled to when he enters into such a contract. You belong to him now and as long as he keeps paying me, I don't care what he does."

I gaped at my father, not knowing how to respond to that. Yes, this was the kind of behavior I expected from him, but to hear him be so callous about the situation still brought a terrible pain to my heart. I guess deep down, I held onto the belief that maybe he loved me, even if it was just a little bit. But the belief evaporated the moment those cold words left his lips. Tears sprang from the corners of my eyes and they fell like tiny crystal drops to the floor. A long finger wiped a tear off of my face; startled, I looked up and found my father before me.

"There's a new yukata on your bed. I suggest you take a bath and put it on," my father looked at me, as if daring me to disobey his order. "It's a present from Dr. Muraki," he added.

With that, he pushed me towards the direction of the bath.

After taking a long bath, I stood before my bed and gazed at the yukata spread out on my bed. It was rather pretty and to my surprise as I leaned in to touch it, it was made out of cream colored silk. Yukatas were usually made out of cotton while kimonos were made of silk. I slid the material on and sighed as the soft garment glided along my skin. I loved smooth material such as silk and satin; besides books, I'm a sucker for luxurious fabrics. Once, Tsuzuki gave me a bookmark made of pure silk and it had my initials stitched in bridal satin. It must have had cost him a fortune and when I tried to reject it, saying it was too much money for him to be spending, Tsuzuki clasped his hands over mine, letting his thoughts pour into my skin, letting me knew that more than anything he wanted me to accept the gift. Needless to say, I loved it and it's kept in my favorite book of poems by my bedside.

I checked myself out in the mirror, making sure that I had the yukata on properly, while reveling in the luscious feel that it gave me. It just occurred to me that I could run away. I had this expensive piece of clothing that I could undoubtly sell for a high price and escape to some place where no one would know who I am.

Going over to the window, I put my hands on the window and tried to push it opened, but nothing happened. I tried again, still it wouldn't budge. My eyes fell over the glass panels and grunted in furious frustration. The window was nailed down.

Father obviously knew that I would try to run away.

I was about to scream in frustration when there was a knock at my door. A maid trotted in, informing me that the doctor had arrived and my father wanted me down stairs to greet him. I felt my stomach tightened; more than anything I wanted to sprint past the girl and towards freedom, but all I could do was nod and follow her.

As I came down the stairs, the gleaming white of Muraki's shoes caught my eye. I hadn't noticed that he was carrying a bouquet of creamy white rosebuds with a flush on their tips.

"These are for you," Muraki said.

I looked up from his shoes to the roses and I felt myself blush. This was the first time someone gave me flowers. Muraki handed the rosebuds to the maid and asked her to take it to my room. Then Father, Mother, Muraki and I went into the living room to have some tea. My stomach kept getting tighter as the minutes passed, I don't know what to expect. We spent about an hour drinking tea, when Muraki politely asked for himself and me to be excused. By the time we reached my room, my feet felt like lead and the doctor had to guide me through my bedroom door. I stood there staring at the rosebuds that had been placed in a vase and now was settled by my bed. I scarcely heard the click of the door locking. Muraki came up behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

"Oooh, you're tense," Muraki whispered huskily. "Lay down on the bed please."

Shakily, I walked over and lay down on the mattress. I realized then that my hands were trembling madly.

Muraki took off his jacket and loosened his tie before sitting on the bed next to me. He undid my yukata, but hadn't asked me to take it off; instead he began massaging my thigh. I felt the tension leaving my body as he continued pressing and rubbing my flesh. I was finally relaxing when he abruptly stopped massaging and leaned over to the vase of roses and plucked out one of the cream color flowers. He then began to caress my inner thighs with the flushed tipped rose petals. The velvetiness of the petals sent jolts along my hyper sensitive skin. I—I don't know what was happening to me, my body's reacting so strongly. I didn't realize that my breathing hitched and I was still trembling, but I don't think it was from nervousness.

"Oh, look you," Muraki cooed. "You're all flushed, just like this rose."

What Muraki did next took my by surprise. He leaned over me and kissed my lips; not sweetly and gently like a knight kisses his love, this kiss was powerful, passionate and harsh. He pulled away and fixed my yukata.

"Good night and sweet dreams," Muraki said to me as he opened my door. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

I just lay there on my bed. A part of me wanted the doctor to come back and kiss me again. Of course, I never imagined my first kiss to be like that and I admit that I came to a realization that he wasn't the one I wanted to share my first kiss with, but at the same time, I can't deny that I enjoyed what he did to me tonight. The other half of me, however, wanted Muraki as far from me as possible. The lack of emotions he emitted greatly disturbed me. But, despite not being able to sense his emotions, I had a distinct feeling that Muraki was holding himself back.

I pushed myself up and got under the covers, burrowing myself deep inside, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Young sir, young sir!"

I stirred from sleep and slowly blinked my eyes. The maid kept calling my name and finally I was forced to let her in. She looked like she was out of breath with a displeased look on her face.

"You shouldn't sleep in too late, young sir," she pointed out to me. "You'll have trouble falling asleep at night."

I just stared at her and she let out a sigh. "You missed breakfast, but lunch is about to be served." She quickly left my room. No surprise there. I don't think that the help in this house liked me too much.

I dressed quickly in a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt and wondered into the dining room. My father was already sitting at the front of the table and eyed me as I sat down.

"I received a rather surprising visitor today," my father began.

I took a bite of the lunch that was placed in front of me.

"The visitor was a man who asked if he could be your suitor," father continued.

I continued to chew my food slowly, barely listening to what he was saying.

"He certainly had the money to be a well endowed suitor, but since you were already promised to Dr. Muraki, I had to turn him down. It was surprising that he would have asked since it's known that you now belong to the doctor."

I had to wonder what the point of him telling me about this was.

"What astounding me the most about this man were his purple eyes," my father finished.

I nearly choked on my food, but my father ignored me.

"I've never seen eyes quite like that," he added as he took a sip of tea.

* * *

I'm not that satisfied with some parts in this chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. 


End file.
